Friend or Lover?
by trylivin
Summary: don't read this story....trust me....its an okay story but there are way better......but if u dnt wanna listen.....well dats ur funneral!


Hate. Such a strong word but with so much feeling. But she felt it every time she was with him. Him... obviously the biggest mistake of her life. But she knew she couldn't stop. She felt something she seldom felt, a feeling of being loved. Hate, Him, and love are her biggest enemy. Combined, they can truly destroy this once, happy girl. But before you get your mind wrapped up over this little drama, you should first know what happened in the beginning. When everything was so simple and pure and when she wasn't enraptured by the darkness he exuded. Well if you want the beginning, I guess we better start on that fine Saturday morning.

"Get your ass up!" the radio blared from her bedside table. "I'm up! Just five more minutes!" Virginia muttered to nobody in particular.

"tsk tsk…such profanity from the morning too? And when, in the history of magic or muggle alike has Virginia Weasley ever needed five more minutes of anything?" a spanish accent came from the bedroom door.

" Seriously? That's your morning intro? I sooooooooo knew I was the person to start the disses! I mean c'mon! If you would've said : well kind of sounds like when your having sex with your billion of boyfriends you skank. Then wouldn't have been so bad. Next thing you know you'd be using daft instead of insanely ugly and slutty!" Another voice rang out.

Still half asleep, Ginny started to blink rapidly until the second voice registered. That voice was that of Jennifer Michelle Daniella, a.k.a. Jen, and the Spanish voice belonged to the one and only Estephanie Vilacouunteraz Beijedthia Sophia Ayelen Beyahelajidi Mounntana Haejina, or more commonly known as Steph or Jina.

"Why? You? Here? Now?"

" O.k. try again, but this time make sure to talk in English and in full sentences," Jenny retorted. "Okay before I die of ashameness..wait is that a word? Well anyway I'm going to trust you Steph to fill in all the details, but make sure to use as much sarcasm as needed? Don't fail me my little pouta!"

"Shut your ass up, marica! Well Ginny, this Canadian whore started this butting in and ruining your vacation. You see Papa wanted to take me with Elane to the freakinn' Bahamas, but hello who wants to spend an entire month with the evil stepmother too be right? So I decided to call this idiot standing before you, and well she said she was feeling bored like the little shit that she is and wanted to go on an adventure.."

Jennifer cut in "with flying donkeys and talking elephants! The idea sounded fun last month!"

"Yeah your such a dork, so anyways I thought if we came over and stayed with you for the entire summer it wouldn't matter much, so here we are!" Steph ended with a smiling face. And as an afterthought to Jennifer she asked "Was that enough jokes?"

Jennifer made a face and ignore, "I really thought you'd be happy with us spending the summer with you! I mean you say in your entire letters you send how bored of your freakin' mind you are. And I figured well Duh? I mean c'mon withought my comments and sarcasm who wouldn't?"

Ginny just sat there debating wether or not she was in a dream "I mean this not a dream? Really you guys?"

"I'll take this. No hun, it's Britney Spears and dear golly you've established the difference between reality and dream! Somebody give her a cookie!" Jennifer answered.

Ginny just laughed at this comment. I mean who wouldn't? This insane girl was talking about cookies and a something Sears. I mean really, how does she come up with this? Her two friends in the entire world. Both so different, yet so a like. Both of them were charming, beautiful, smart, and hilarious. Jen had the long- brown hair, which was always falling in her face. She had hazel eyes, and a perfect body. Steph had short black hair with olive skin. Her black hair was wavy, and her eyes were pitch black with the an accent that turned the male part of the population mad. Ginny herself wasn't ugly. She had red, long, straight hair and was pretty average. Didn't have all the curves her two other friends possessed, but she wasn't ugly either. Jen had no siblings, but was always making jokes. Her sense of humor was the first thing people noticed about her, well atleast anybody who didn't just stare at her ass and legs. Steph, on the other hand, had an older brother and younger brother. Both were good-looking, but never let any person who had a penis touch her and forget about her.

"Oy! What's taking so long? Mum's waiting for you! Oh, and 'Moine and Harry just got here!" Ron's voice bellowed from the bottom stairs.

"Ronnieckins…baby I'm waiting for you! I need you! Hold me!" Came the sarcasm of Jen to the rescue.

The three girls broke into giggles. They were used to this. They flirted with every guys they knew, but it never meant they really liked the guy. But when they did, they spoke straightforward and honestly. That was the rule, their rule.

As they made their way down to the kitchen, they talked and swapped stories about the guys and their summer so far.

"I was like: do you think I'm pretty? He answered: No. Do you want me? And he was like no. (a lot of gasps from Ginny and Steph) Would you cry if I left you? And he was like no!"

"Omgsh! He so did not? Man do you want me to go over there and whip his ass?"

"Guys I'm not done yet! Look, then he was like : You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want you! I need you! And I wouldn't cry, I'd die!"

" Ahhhh! That is soooooo sweet! I love him! You so can't dump him!" Steph and Ginny said in usion.

"Well, I already did!"

"Are you insane?" Ginny asked.

" Nope, but it's a new year and my heart belongs to someone else!" she exclaimed.

"Oh My God! Still? I thought you were over him!"

"Over who?" Ron asked, apparently listening to their entire conversation.

"Over you, Babe." Jenny winked.

Everybody broke into laughter. Saying their hellos to everybody, they all shared their summer stories. Suddenly the doorbell rang. The twins arrived. Now if anybody, other than her best friends, looked at Jen, she was blushing like crazy. She loved Fred more than any guy she had ever seen. She loved his sense of humor. She loved the way his brain worked. Well, she basically loved him.

"Umm, shouldn't somebody get that? Well no, so I'll go" and Jen dashed to the door. Upon opening the door, she wrapped her arms around the first red-head.

"C'mon dear brother" George said from behind " Let's not hog the hugs. I want some too!"

Fred, obviously taken by surprise, went into sudden shock. A girl just threw herself at him for no apparent reason. "Hey Jen."

"Fred, do you want me to help you guys with any thing" Jen started as she pulled away from his arms, George pushed him out of the way and stretched his arm out, in need.

Jen began to laugh, "Sorry Georgio, but it's a Canadian tradition. Hug the first person at the door."

Fred smirked "See brother. Told you to use INVIBO perfume. Attracts all the chicks!"

" Now Fred, so you have any of that still in your bag. Gotta have to be the perfume, because no girl in their right mind would touch you."

----------------------------------------------------

"Seriously, is there a word for hatred so smooth, yet so rough?" Jen asked.

Ginny started to laugh "stop obsessing over Fred. He'll come to his good senses. But didn't you tell me that it was a new year with plenty of opportunities to screw guys. And besides, your gorgeous!"

" Seriously Babe, love you! All guys love you" Steph finished in a mock child's voice.

They just began their journey to Hogwarts. They were sitting in an empty compartment gigglig and discussing the serious issues at hand, boys. All of a sudden, the door opened, revealing two adolescents sucking the life out of each other. Well its what it looked like, because these two teens were sucking on each other's tongues. But to the three girls disgust, it was no other than Draco Malfoy and Leann Kanty.

"Leann Kanty, whore of the school. Although it is a huge race in becoming the biggest skank on this continent, it is no problem for Leann. She even managed to beat Pansy Parkinson, a real accomplishment. Definetly a story she should tell her children." Started Jen.

" The disgrace of the female population," continued Steph.

"We hate and shoot you, Leann Kanty" Ginny finished.

Draco simply smirked and stated in a bored way "C'mon Babe. We wouldn't wanna fuck here if it depended on us to fuck. For the Virgins of the holy land will not allow it." And with that he winked and dragged his female companion with him.

"Man, if only he was ugly. I swear to Jesus Christo that he would be dead right about now!" Steph exclaimed.

"Ferret- Boy hot?" Ginny asked with a gagging expression on her face. "Jen tell this idiot that what she said is gross."

"Actually, Jen and I already discussed that he is one of the hottest in this school. We even made a list in 1st year. Top 5"

"List?"

"Yep. 1. Wood. 2. Malfoy. 3. Fred and George. 4. Zabini. 5. Potter."

"Jen seriously?"

"What? Who, me school, class. Seriously, I wasn't listening."

And the girls started to laugh and began to talk about various things. But Jen was deep in thought about something else. Was it the blonde, grey eyes, pointed nose, amazing body boy?

(In this chapter…this is going to be written in Steph's point of view. Then in Ginny's. Then in Jen's. Then in Draco's. And Finally in 3rd perspective. I feel this should be done because we get to learn about each of their charcters and personalities more. Then, the reader can finally tell us which character they like the most. All of these characters come from the book, except for Jen and Steph. They're completely made up, but I used two examples from the real world (not telling who they're.) Anyway, my favorite is Jen because she's the funniest. Then it's Draco because he is fine!J)

"Man I'm starving! When can we eat? Why is this terrible punishment thrashed upon us for our mere existence. Ginny why? Why?" Jen whined.

"Because your long winded!" Red answered (red is Ginny's nickname…J)

It was seven o'clock and the sorting ceremony was about too start. But instead of trying to welcome my fellow Ravenclaw, I have to listen to two Gryffs with a mouth like my younger brother, Adonis.

"People! Seriously Shut Up! We're older people and must set examples for the younger generation!"

This only caused a saying from, who else, Jen!

"It's a man's obligation to stick his boneration in a woman's separation! This type of penetration will increase the population of the future generation."

I smirked. "The legendry South Park I take it?"

Ginny was laughing like crazy, "Sorry! But were Gryffs!" As though that was an excuse.

After 10 minutes of sorting left, we were finally allowed to eat. "C'mon guys sit with me! We'll sit here later okay?" I asked.

As we made our way to the Ravenclaw table, we got a lot of hooting from the male population. I think it was because of Jen's short skirt. She opposed wearing wizard robes on the first night, and always was strikingly unique. Of course seeing how she isn't skinny like all the girls, her ass really moved when she walked. I laughed at my amusing joke.

"Cho sweetheart you look adorable! Love the hair!" Jen began. "Guys here! I like it here!" (the real reason why she wants to sit there will be revealed in due time! Hahaha im so evil!)

"Okay, don't go all excorcist on me!" I retorted.

"It's just the view is better here!"

"Yeah, if you like Malfoy's face!" Ginny observed.

"Hey, he's all I got now. I mean you guys told me to forget about him and get a new crush and move on. Exactly what im doing!"

"But Malfoy? Seriously?"

"Guys he's not just Malfoy! He's a bad boy. Wild and attractive!"

I simply sighed. Jen was very pretty but Malfoy hated anything to do with muggles. And Ginny, one of her best friends, was a muggle-lover so its really never gonna work. But I also saw Draco scoping Jen out…maybe there is hope for the two of them.

Ginny's POV (point of View)

I guess I always thought I wasn't that beautiful. I mean lets think about it…when a guy sees me he automatically sees the two beautiful girls. So the in the man's eyes…a skinny redhead or one of the curvy brunette's? Really..the choice was mostly the latter. Deep in thought, I sat there looking straight at the Slytherin''s table. All of a sudden, a drawl came out of nowhere: "Really now, what kind of disgusting habit is this? Checking the table to spy on me?"

Waking me out of my reverie, was no other than Draco Ferret Boy. "Now really Draco, better not be talking to me. I mean, who would think of you associating yourself with a muggle-lover like myself?"

"Well you see Red, I wasn't conversing. I was merely enjoying the view."

This statement took me by surprise until I smelled the perfume of Laurena Ashleitical, that which Jen always wore. "Is he bothering you Red?"

"Like I was telling her, I was merely enjoying your view.." He said as his eyes darted down her robe, which hugged her curves.

"Listen Mal-ferret! You better not be talking to me like that! I'm not one of your skank hoes with which your always hanging around." Jen shot back with a glee.


End file.
